


Katan's Origins

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Freedom, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Possession, Sharing a Body, Vampire Wraith, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Katan was formed from pure energy — the result of a successfully performed experiment by a secret organization hidden in Ice. His early years went by without issue. From as far back as he could remember, they often doted on him, referred to him as ’lucky’, ’a gift’, and even ’the key’.But, after he turned ten, something abruptly changed. They collectively stopped referring to him as anything but his name, forced him to learn various combat techniques — close, ranged, and even how to read his opponents to anticipate their next moves. Because he was created and not born, they didn’t see him as a child, and refused to pull back when he struggled to keep up.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise stated, characters are in humanoid form.

**[Katan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32936697)** was formed from pure energy — the result of a successfully performed experiment by a secret organization hidden in Ice. His early years went by without issue. From as far back as he could remember, they often doted on him, referred to him as ’ _lucky_ ’, ’ _a gift_ ’, and even ’ _the key_ ’.

But, after he turned ten, something abruptly changed. They collectively stopped referring to him as anything but his name, forced him to learn various combat techniques — close, ranged, and even how to read his opponents to anticipate their next moves. Because he was created and not born, they didn’t see him as a child, and refused to pull back when he struggled to keep up.

Things only became worse when they inadvertently learned of both his extensive healing abilities and inability to bring himself to end the life of anything, regardless of how ‘insignificant’ it was. The organization members pushed Katan harder, longer, allowed him less time to properly heal and rest; claimed the reason was because it was 'part of his training’.

Just a short year later, they 'upgraded’ his regimen by using him as live bait; set him loose into the cold, harsh tundra with just a thin pelt for warmth and a dagger. Then, after a randomized time of waiting, so the boy couldn’t successfully anticipate them, they gave chase.

This 'training’, despite the only rules being to not inflict wounds that would either severely hinder him later on or prove fatal, always ended with him bloody and broken; the only upside being that the leaders allowed him a generous amount of time to recuperate. He quickly came to look forward to his rests, and would sometimes purposely miss defending a blow here and there in hopes to extend his downtime.

After years of this — when he was almost eighteen and depression had long since made itself at home, when all traces of desperation had left him and he had given up hope on ever being free from his seemingly neverending hell — an unseen and unpredictable force from within saved him; for a price.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wraith is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood, abuse, violence.
> 
> Unless otherwise stated, characters are in humanoid form.

**[Katan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32936697)** tensed as consciousness abruptly flooded back to him. Rapidly blinking, it took him a moment to realize that he was standing in front of a full-length mirror — his long, dark blue hair was loosely tied back, a few stray strands free. A dagger, freshly stained with electric blue blood, was tightly clutched in his left hand. His person was splattered in a rainbow of blood that softly glowed in response to the room’s dim light; it was as if someone had treated him like a blank canvas.

He stared at his reflection, at how  _foreign_  he looked. What he saw wasn’t him,  _couldn’t_  have been. He’d  _never_  hurt anyone; couldn’t even if he tried.

And yet, here he was.

Panic suddenly bubbling up within, the male quickly turned to glance around the room. He immediately realized, even with the lack of usual light, that it belonged to the organization’s leader, who was now face down in an alarmingly large pool of blood — the same blue that colored the small weapon he held. Sprays of the liquid decorated the room, silently told him that they had been stabbed  _many_  times in quick succession before finally having their throat slit.

With each quiet, passing moment it became more and more evident that  _he_ , somehow, was the perpetrator; both covered with the blood of the members that relentlessly abused him, and, presumably, the sole survivor.

’ _Kat_ ’. The new nickname, gently whispered in a voice he didn’t recognize — almost tenderly — came from his right. On high alert, the male softly gasped and spun around, expecting to see one of the other members staring him down. He released the dagger to hug himself for comfort — an automatic, long-time habit.

When no one showed after a few long seconds of silence, Katan hesitantly concluded that he was still alone — was just hearing things. Shoulders sagging in relief, he quickly turned his attention back to the mirror when he saw a flicker of  _something_  in his peripheral, then frowned in confusion as he realized that his eyes’ reflection was now red instead of their original white.

“…What happened?” he whispered to himself, still desperately trying to make sense of it all. “It wasn’t me, was it? I could never do that. I… I  _can’t_.”

He stared while his reflection’s expression changed to that of pleased, complete with a mischievous glint — but when he hesitantly reached up with a blood-smeared hand to touch his own mouth, his frown was still there.

’ _No_ ’, his reflection purred, proud, Katan’s own mouth still unmoving, ’ _that was_   **us**.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
